


'cause you're really my dearest friend

by dryadfiona



Category: Kisses & Curses
Genre: Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hold her hand and try to ignore the way your heart is racing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause you're really my dearest friend

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't played her romance path

You're stressing out, and you think you're hyperventilating a little bit, but Melanie grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet. "Relax. Seriously. Take a break from worrying about the entire world and take a minute just for you."

"It's hard not to worry when the world is literally in danger--"

"I know, Julie. But try! C'mon, dance with me." Your hand is still in hers, and she shifts so you're posed like a couple about to tango. "Not  _good_ dancing. Cheesy embarrassing dancing." She smiles. "Like old times."

You smile and nod. Melanie dramatically poses and takes a step, and suddenly you're dancing. In reality, you're just posing like you're dancing and are walking around the room with  _flair,_ but it's how the pair of you danced when you both had to take dance classes in high school. They were such bullshit.

Your heart still hammers in your chest when you dance with her, though.

It's a cliche thing, having a crush on your best friend. But she's not  _straight_ , she might have a chance--she did drop everything and run away with you when you asked her to.  _To save the world. Not for me._

Still, a girl can dream.


End file.
